Saved
by blatant-rusted
Summary: KAnda and Lavi go on a mission and find a little girl. She clings to Kanda the moment he approaches her and now he's stuck taking care of her. too bad the order's here to help. no pairings
1. Chapter 1

Kanda and Lavi walked through the abandoned streets

**Even though Kanda's dark personality is so addictive, I gave him a soft side. Also I wrote piece of it in science class, though I shall not say which piece exactly. My teacher doesn't even notice when you do another teacher's homework in his class! But I listen and take notes too so I am not delinquent. Squid asked for her OC to be in this so I introduce to you, Elizabeth Mannequin.**

**Blatant-rusted doesn't own D.Gray-Man. Katsura does. If I did….let's just say you wouldn't like what I would do with it….**

**On with the story**

--

Kanda and Lavi walked through the abandoned streets.

"Yuu-chan…I don't see any akuma," Lavi yawned.

"Don't call me by my first name you dolt," Kanda was annoyed.

And Lavi annoyed the life out of him. Their mission was a minor success. They had found the Innocence but had encountered almost no akuma whatsoever. It was strange. Lavi yawned yet again. As they walked past an alley, they heard loud noises which stopped Lavi in the middle of his tracks. It sounded like akuma, great. Lavi looked down the alley and saw the most defenceless thing. It was a child, and he or she was being attacked by dogs.

"Hey Yuu, there's a kid back there."

"And I should care why?" Kanda replied.

Without warning, he dragged Kanda down the alley.

"I distract the dogs and you get the child," Lavi threw the first thing he could find at the animals, a can. When he caught the dogs' attention, he began to make loud noises. He hit the garbage cans and that scared the dogs away. Kanda walked up to the child and it backed itself to the wall. It was in fact a girl. Probably four or five years old judging from her size. Her eyes met his and went to the ground where a rotting piece of fruit lay. He looked down and saw it.

She cautiously reached out for it, watching him all the while. She grabbed it and held it up for him. As if saying, 'take it and leave me.'

"N-no…I don't want that," he said looking behind him.

Where was Lavi when things got like this? Lavi mysteriously popped up at his side and made a funny noise. Kanda looked at the child. She had gone blank and lowered one side of her garment, revealing a tiny shoulder.

"N-no, we don't want that either…oh my God…Yuu," Lavi was bewildered.

She stared at them with a confused look in her eyes.

"I was thinking the exact same thing by coincidence. What so we do with it?" Kanda asked, _'How many time has this kid had to do that?'_

Lavi hit him on the head with his fist very hard.

"We take her with us, of course! We can't just leave her here…"

Lavi tried to get closer to the little girl but she huddled closer to the wall. After a while, he gave up and grimaced. How were they supposed to help the child if this was happening? He backed away and shoved Kanda in front of him.

"You try," he pushed.

Kanda looked at the child. He went down on his knees and held a hand out. Then he spoke in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you…"

All Lavi heard was muttering. She looked at Kanda with uncertainty. She looked desperate for trust and he offered it. She didn't know if it was a trick or not. The child cautiously held a hand out and placed it inside Kanda's. He closed his hand and pulled her closer. Her hand felt cold. He unbuttoned some buttons on his coat. He picked her up and held her close while he buttoned up the coat one-handed and got up himself. The air was freezing and he could feel the thing shivering. She felt cold and struggled a bit before giving up.

"You owe me big for this you rabbit," he walked off.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders and followed the other exorcist out of the alley. He smiled satisfied that he could help save a life. The child was very light…and thin. Maybe a little too thin for a child her age. From her looks, she was mixed. Lavi smiled to himself, he might actually get to enjoy this.

"What're you smiling for, you idiot?" Kanda walked behind him but he still seemed to see it.

"Just that you're lugging 'round a child willingly Yu. That somehow doesn't fit your personality."

He wasn't exactly doing it willingly; the girl wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and held on tightly. The golem rang. It was the supervisor.

"What do you want?" Kanda answered.

"_**Why do I receive that tone from you all the time? I just called to say that if you got the Innocence, come home. It's been three weeks and we haven't heard a thing from both of you."**_

"Sure, we got it and found something else…We're on our way," Lavi said turning the golem off, "Well you have no choice but to carry her with us. I'm hungry!"

Kanda was tired of his whining. They wouldn't meet another town for miles and they had to go back to the order.

"Shut up. We're going straight to the order. Let's go."

They headed off at a speed. Lavi knew not to trouble Kanda but he couldn't resist the temptation. He troubled Kanda all through the trip but laughed really hard on the inside because Kanda couldn't do anything to him. He couldn't do anything because he was holding the child tucked under his coat. The journey was long and they definitely had to stop to get something for the kid to eat. They sat in a small room with some food laid out on the table. Kanda unbuttoned his coat and set her down on the table. The lights were dim and she reacted to it. She tried to scramble from her place but Lavi held her there. She struggled hard in his grasp and he was forced to let go.

"I'm going to help myself to this," Lavi dug into the food, devouring it, "You try."

When she settled down and relaxed a little, Kanda placed a plate before her. She looked down at it and back at the dark-haired exorcist. He shifted the plate a little towards her. She had turned pale and was slowly backing away. She didn't trust him fully though she was desperate to. Kanda picked p the spoon, spooned some soup in it and held it up. She stopped moving. The spoon got closer to her mouth and she tensed but opened it. She took what was in the spoon and warm soup trickled down her throat.

She didn't readily trust him but this much to allow Kanda to feed her. Kanda also ate. Lavi wolfed down the rest of the food on the table, leaving the soup. Kanda continued to spoon feed the girl until she didn't want to eat.

"Your turn to carry," he said with a hint of venom.

Lavi got up and started to pick her up but she made little noises and squirmed in his arms. Lavi gave up yet again.

"Yuuu-chaaaan, she doesn't want me to carry her!" he whined.

Kanda got up and put her inside his coat and buttoned it back up. He held on to his neck like her life depended on it. This was unexpected. He could feel his collar getting soaked. Oh great, she was crying. He glared at Lavi who snickered silently at him.

"Pay the owner idiot bunny," and he left the bunny open mouthed to pay the large owner who had a rolling pin in hand and a hard expression.

They went a bit faster and reached the order in four days. Faster than if Kanda had gone on with the bean-sprout or anyone else. They used the underground elevator which was just installed. It took really long to get to the underground floor and they were greeted by the evil smiling face of Elizabeth Mannequin and the supervisor of the science department, Komui Lee.

"Oh I see you're back…What's that?" Komui asked.

"It's a child," Lavi poked Kanda's coat and something winced. Everyone there knew it was human because they could slightly see her face.

"We found her in Ankara," he continued.

"Who would do such a terrible thing to a child in the middle of winter?" Elizabeth looked at her. She too had on a heavier exorcist coat.

Komui pulled them into the elevator and pressed a button that carried them to the infirmary floor. The elevator raced to the floor and when the doors opened, he rushed them into the infirmary, Elizabeth and all. Komui scrambled to get things off the shelf while Kanda unbuttoned his coat and put the child down on the counter. She took in her surrounding and clung to his coat.

"Grown attached to you, she has," Elizabeth grinned.

Komui tried to approach her but she went pale and started screaming and crying. He had to back away and waited until the screaming and sobs had subsided.

"I can't get near her," Komui sank into his chair disappointed.

She relaxed a bit and stared at him. Elizabeth tried to get near her but at the first sign of her screaming, she too backed away.

"Yuu-chan seems to be the only one who can be near the kid," Lavi said.

They all seemed to agree with him on that.

"You gonna name her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't think of a name," Kanda replied.

Lavi's attention was taken up by his statement and Komui's too. They thought long and hard on what to name her.

"What about Lily?" Lavi asked.

"No, what about, Annie?" Komui asked.

"Her name's going to be Lizzy, right Kanda?"

"I hope I don't name her any of those," Kanda answered all of their questions with that statement.

They stared at him with wide eyes. Not name her any of those names? He must be out of his mind. That's what they all thought.

"Kanda, you're a genius! Hope…" Lavi stared in awe.

"Whatever," he replied, "What about Maria?"

"Why didn't I think of it?" Komui asked jelously, "Get Maria cleaned up and bring her down to the infirmary."

Get her cleaned up? Him? Kanda clean her up? Komui must've been kidding when he said that.

"W-what? Me? Why not somebody else?" he asked

Komui got closer to Maria and she moved back and clung to Kanda's coat.

"That's why. Don't worry; it'll be like your own little sister if you had one. Think of it like that," Komui sat back down in the chair.

Easy for him to say. Stupid Komui.

"Yuu-chan can't do that," Lavi protested, "Two reasons. One: he's a guy and that's a little girl. It would seem perverted. And well, I forgot what the second one was…" He laughed nervously.

"Are you hiding something from us Lavi?" Elizabeth asked.

Lavi whispered something to her and she stiffened up and whispered it to Komui. Komui went pale.

"You are the only one who can do this right now Kanda. Stop whining unless Lavi wants the job," Komui looked at Lavi.

Lavi went pale and almost fainted. He didn't want to do that as much as Kanda and she didn't like him.

"Good luck Yuu-chan!" he said speeding off.

"Don't call me by my first name," but Lavi was already down the corridor and racing to the kitchen.

How was he going to do this? He picked up Maria and walked out the infirmary.

"She's wounded and sick so bring her back," Elizabeth said walking in front of him and disappearing down another corridor.

She was so light in his arms. She had already begun to respond to the name Maria and clung to Kanda with all of her strength. He walked to the stairs. By now Komui had probably told everyone in the cafeteria about Maria judging from the way he sped down the stairs before him. Stupid Komui, just like him to do that. And when they all raced up the stairs, his glare stopped them short. He needed a girl to help him with this and so far, only no one he knew was there. He went back down the stairs and through a corridor with like fifteen people chasing after him to see Maria. He saw Linali coming from the science department and stopped her in her tracks.

"Linali, I need your help," he stuttered out.

Linali stared at him with wide eyes. Could this be Kanda, the Kanda asking for help?

"What is it?" she squeaked unsure.

"I need you to help me clean her up," he mentioned the little girl clinging to him.

"Uh…sure…I-I'll help."

Linali tried to take hold of Maria but she acted up and held on to Kanda's coat tighter. She couldn't get near the child no matter how she tried.

"Follow me," she walked down the hallway.

Kanda followed her because he needed her help desperately with Maria. She took him to her room and opened the door.

"Get inside and put her on the bed," Linali opened another door.

Her room was clean but the walls were littered with sticky notes from her brother. Kanda untangled the girl from his coat and put her on the bed. She instinctively went close to the exorcist and held on to the coat. Linali ran some warm bath water and came back into the room. She stopped short of Maria and went down on her knees.

"Maria…?" the child looked up with tearful eyes, "its okay, I won't hurt you…"

She tried to touch her but Maria just started to cry. Linali drew back her hand.

"How am I supposed to help her? Kanda, do something."

"What am I supposed to say?" he blatantly asked.

"Just try to calm her down…otherwise you'll have to do this yourself."

Kanda bent down close to her and said in a voice so low that only Maria could hear him,

"It's okay…go with the…er…she-devi…I mean the nice lady…it's really…okay…"

Maria calmed almost immediately but she still didn't trust anyone. Linali took her into the bathroom and closed the door. Kanda had to stay in her room in case Maria had any fits.

"Maria…I won't hurt you…please take your clothes off. The water's warm enough for you."

Maria relaxed a bit and began to take her clothes off. Linali went to the bath tub and let a bit more hot water run to make it warmer. When Maria had taken off her clothes Linali put her in the tub. She had to show the little girl how to wash herself and Linali washed her hair. When she scrubbed off the dirt gently, she gasped. She hoped that Maria didn't hear it.

She turned away from her, came out of the bathroom and walked up to Kanda.

"Kanda, you have to see this," she started to drag him to the bathroom.

"See what?" he tried to stay in one place but he was too wiped out. He hadn't slept in days and he felt somewhat cranky.

"Trust me, you won't like it."

Linali continued to drag him along until she stopped at Maria's side.

"Look."

Kanda looked at the door, "No."

"Oh come on. She's like a little boy…"

Kanda turned to face Maria who stared at both of them.

"What the…"

Maria's tiny body was covered in bruises and he skin was stretched thinly over her bones. She looked very sick. Linali showed him her back. There were gashes everywhere and deep ones at that.

"This is not good…you have to take her to the infirmary," Linali whispered.

"I'll take Maria back. They didn't get a chance to check her condition."

He left Linali's room to let her dress Maria. Linali wrapped Maria in a towel and carried her to the bed. She put her down and began to rummage in her wardrobe for her old clothes. Thank God she hadn't thrown them away at all. She brought out clothes that were Maria's size and dressed her in them but they hung loosely to her body. Maria began to tense and looked like she would scream. Linali literally dragged back the Japanese exorcist into the room where Maria sat on the bed. She began to scream though not very loudly and tears streaked down her cheeks. Kanda went to her and picked up the little girl.

"Thank…you…" he left the room.

It took him a while to get her to stop crying but she clung to him tightly. He carried her to the infirmary where they had to give her an anaesthetic to treat her. They or should I say Komui stitched up her back and bandaged it so that it was snug. Then he put gauzes on her bruises and gave her an injection.

"This should break the fever," Maria stirred in Kanda's arms, "get her something to eat, will you?"

Kanda carried Maria to the cafeteria. As he opened the door, everyone was pretending not to notice but they were throwing him random glances as he passed by. He walked up to the counter and seeing no one there began to order. But as he started, Allen pushed him out of the way to order his.

"Oh hello Allen…what would you like?" Jeryy asked staring at him.

"I want…" Allen went on. His list was so long that it filled half of Jeryy's entire notepad by the time he was done, "And ten orders of dango to end desert."

"Bean-sprout…"

"Kanda wants the usual…"

"Bean-sprout…"

"And a side of bean-sprouts…Do they put bean-sprouts on soba?" Allen asked Jeryy.

"Oy moyashi, get out of my way!"

Allen stepped out of his way expecting Mugen to come flying at him.

"The usual?" Jeryy asked sliding the tray on the counter.

"That and an order of soup with a small order of dumplings…"

Jeryy looked at him with wide eyes and so did Allen.

"Are you sure?" Jeryy asked.

"It's not for me," he glared at the cook, "It's for someone else."

Usually nobody noticed anything else but his glare which was very intimidating. But then Jeryy saw the little arms around Kanda's neck and the tiny thing he was currently holding. Jeryy exclaimed at the tiny thing.

"Coming right up! Oh, she's sooooo cute!" Jeryy hurried off to the stove and prepared the things himself.

He balanced Allen's very heavy, arm breaking tray in one hand and Kanda's in the other. He gave Allen the tray and put the soup and dumplings with the soba and tempura. Kanda used one of his hands to balance the tray and carried it to his table which was currently occupied by Lavi.

"Allen!" Lavi screamed nearly making the small exorcist drop his tray, "come sit over here."

Allen approached the table same time as Kanda. Lavi pulled Allen into the seat next to him as Kanda sat across from Lavi. Lavi didn't feel intimidated be Kanda's murderous glare, he was actually used to it.

"Yuu-chan, can I touch Maria?" Lavi asked.

Kanda set the tray on the table followed by Maria who landed with an almost silent thud.

"Don't call me Yuu-chan you half-wit…and no. Because I can't handle any more screaming for the day."

"Who's Maria?" Allen asked between bites.

"Just a little girl we found in Turkey and now she won't let anyone near her except good old Yuu-chan."

Allen looked over his mountain of food to look at Maria who stared at him with glassy eyes. Then he went back to his own dinner. Kanda spoon fed Maria who didn't mind it.

"Hey, Allen…watch this…"

Lavi reached out to touch her hand and she instantly tensed and crawled over into Kanda's lap.

"See?"

"Watch it idiot bunny…" Kanda placed her back on the table and began to feed her the soup and occasionally a dumpling or two in between. By the time he bowls were empty, Maria was falling asleep.

"Aww…" Lavi and Allen said in unison and received a murderous glare from their colleague.

He placed her between he table and himself so that her head rested on the cold surface. Then he began to eat quietly. Mysterious echoes of the words, 'Aww…it's so cute…' was heard through the cafeteria. When he was through he picked up Maria who by now was deeply sleeping and walked out of the cafeteria. Lavi and Allen, who had finished eating long before he even started, got up and followed him. After a while, Kanda got tired of them and stopped mid-way. This made Lavi collide with Allen and fall in a mess on the floor.

"What do you two want?"

"Don't be so mean Yuu-chan…I dragged Allen along because I know you are two best friends forever!" Lavi said getting up.

"What? Cut to the chase or I'll cut you both up…"

"We just want to see the happy big brother and his adorable little sister at their calmest…"

"You mean you…he dragged me along," Allen said hitting Lavi hard in the upper arm.

Kanda continued walking until he got to his room. He opened the door slightly and Lavi pushed himself inside dragging Allen with him. Kanda placed Maria on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he turned to face the two behind him.

"Don't tell me…you're gonna leave Maria alone," Lavi inched closer to the bed where the little girl slept.

"I'm going to train. I don't have time to carry around a little girl all day."

He pushed Lavi and Allen out of his room but Lavi pushed back harder with his activated Innocence. It was a battle of who gets to go inside and who has to stay outside. And Allen was at the centre of it all. Lavi eventually won and raced to the now stirring Maria. Allen fell on top of Kanda and Kanda violently pushed him off of himself. They both got up and straightened their clothes. Lavi touched her tiny shoulder as he sat on the bed next to her. Maria looked at him half-awake. She rubbed her eyes and watched Lavi with glassy eyes. She looked a little better and looked like she was going to cry. Kanda braced himself for the screams that might be heard. Maria didn't scream, she cried. Then she screamed once and began to cry again.

"Don't worry Maria…Allen and I won't hurt you. We're your friends. Right, Allen?" Lavi said.

Kanda went to Maria's side and she clung to his coat once more and cried in it. Kanda picked her up and handed her to Lavi. He seemed to eager to hold Maria and she was still crying.

"Maria," he whispered, "Stay with these two…"

Lavi waited until Maria had clamed down enough before he took her. She struggled a bit and gave in when Lavi stroked her hair.

"Aww…She's so cute! Why'd she ever have to be so attached to Yuu-chan? Hey Allen, come and see Maria."

Allen slowly approached her and she stared at him. Lavi handed her to Allen. He was a little reluctant at first but seeing that he wasn't going to get hurt in any way, took her from Lavi. She continued to stare at him with her wide black eyes. She struggled until she noticed his cursed eye. She reached out to touch it.

"Her eyes are so dark…maybe even black…"

He stiffened up a bit when she touched his cursed eye. She touched the pentacle and began tracing the line coming down from it. She stopped at his eye, skipped it and began tracing the line beneath it. Allen felt very nervous but she relaxed in his arms. She played with his hair, pulling it lightly.

"Look, it's so cute…I'm jealous of you both…"

Lavi got up and took Maria from Allen and Allen tried to take her back from Lavi. Kanda was leaving the room.

"I'm leaving you two nit-wits with Maria to train."

They were currently ignoring him because they were somewhat fighting over the now relaxed Maria. Maria, on her part, knew that she could trust Kanda, though not fully. She didn't know if she could trust the red-haired boy or the white-haired boy. This was all strange for her. She had trusted so many people and they had all ended up hurting her in the end. After a while Maria began to whimper.

She was burning up.

"It's no use! Allen-chan, go bring her some medicine," he waved a hand towards a door.

"What did you just call me?" he glared at the other.

"What are you two doing? I have to give the kid some meds," Elizabeth was holding a small cup and stood in the doorway.

She made her way towards the bed and gave it to one of them before leaving the room. Lavi held the cup and put it on the table. He wanted to play with the little girl some more but she looked at him awkwardly. He put a big grin on and stood straight.

"L-Lavi…what are you doing?" Allen slowly backed away from him.

"Hoey, little rabbit brat, what are you still doing here?" Kanda opened the door.

Lavi froze. This was going to hurt. He saw the cup on the table and picked it up. There was a note on it.

'Kanda,

Give your cute little girl this medicine.'

He put Mugen on the table and walked towards Maria who immediately clung to him. He bent down, tilted her head with one finger and put the cup to her lips. She tensed before opening her mouth and drinking the medicine. When she finished he turned to them.

"Get. Out," he pointed to the door.

"Yes sir!" Lavi half dragged Allen out of the dark room.

A dark aura surrounded the doorway as they left and Kanda closed the door. Maria yawned and curled up on the bed. He took the sheet and covered her with it. Kanda sat on the floor beside the bed.

'_The torture begins…'_ he thought _'I'll have no peace tomorrow or any other day…'_

--

**Has Rusty done a good job of putting a ton of words to paper and calling it a story? Hey, where's my money. I said the stupid line…Please review and look out for the gay fics to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

Rusty here. I am recollecting all my stories and rewriting the new chapters because my hard drive crashed. It is an inconvenience and I hope you all can be patient with me. I'll try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible.

Yours Disgracefully,

Rusty


End file.
